The overall objective of the program is to train clinicians in the area of head and neck oncology for a career in basic science research. This unique Research Training Program enables trainees to develop both basic research and clinical skills. Potential trainees are selected from the outstanding pool of candidates that apply to the Residency Program in Otolaryngology. Trainees can choose preceptors with research interests that span a variety of disciplines, including pharmacology, molecular biology, immunology, experimental therapeutics and human genetics. Trainees evaluate and choose a preceptor during the first year of Residency (General Surgery). During years 2 and 3, trainees spend protected time in their preceptor's laboratory in basic science research efforts developing their project area. In these 2 uninterrupted research years, pertinent course work and seminar programs, journal clubs are also required. Years 4-6 involve continuation of their rotation through clinical activities in the Otolaryngology Residency Program with an additional 3 months/years in years 4 and 5 allotted to their laboratory research projects. The trainee's progress as well as the preceptor's activities and the overall program is monitored and evaluated by an Administrative Committee. One to two new trainees are admitted to our program per year and trainees with either an M.D. or M.D./Ph.D. are considered. The research activities of the trainees remain under the tutelage of the preceptors throughout their research program. Trainees are encouraged to develop their own independent research program. Trainees are encouraged to develop their own independent research areas upon completion of their training, and will be capable of establishing themselves in an academic environment not only as a clinical researcher, but also as a basic scientist.